The Rare Miraculous
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little did anyone know, there was a rare Miraculous out in the world and a young teenage girl by chance finds it. What is this Miraculous? It's one that no one ever expected would be found. The Skeleton Miraculous.
1. The Bracelet

**A story I was inspired to do after doing the story "The Ladybug, The Cat, And The Crow" for VinnieStokerLover and after working on "Ladybugs, Cats, And Aliens" with Redbat132. :)**

 **Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir belongs to its respective owners. I only own Emma.**

* * *

 **The Rare Miraculous**

 **Chapter 1: The Bracelet**

A sixteen-year-old girl was waiting patiently for the crosswalk signal to indicate she could cross the street as she held a book in her arms. Seeing as there was a lot of traffic for a Paris afternoon, she opened the book to read, keeping an ear open for the signal to beep.

Many would wonder why a young girl was reading a college text book, but what they didn't know was that the young girl, who stood 5' 5", had long dark purple hair plaited into a French braid, green eyes, wore a long-sleeved black shirt, dark purple pants, and dark purple sneakers, was a college student who had graduated high school at age twelve, something that seemed impossible, but not to her.

Her parents had encouraged her to learn as much as she could and read as many books as she could. In doing this, she had surpassed all the high school classes and the local college was pleased to have a young, smart student attend their school.

She heard the sidewalk signal beep and walked across the street, still reading the book in her hands, but paying attention to the street. She then heard her phone ring and saw it was her mother's number. Smiling, she answered it. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"Hello, Emma. How are you, sweetie?" He mother asked.

"I'm good. Just on my way to the college," Emma replied.

"Alright. Do good in class today."

"I will," she replied. "How's the business trip?"

Emma's parents were public-speaking teachers and traveled everyone to teach others about public speaking and were currently on a trip in the southern part of France.

"We're doing good, honey. Are you ready to give your speech today too?"

"Oh, you bet," Emma said. "I've been reading up about the words they used in the old days and how much they've changed or how other words have now taken their places. Like 'ye' means the same as 'you' and such."

"And knowing you, you have a list of words that you'll demonstrate in your speech," her mother said knowingly.

"Yeah," she said before feeling a bit down. "Mom, how is it I can give speeches to a room of people but I can't seem to find a friend?"

Her mother was quiet a moment. "Well, you are rather quiet, honey," she said gently. "Has anyone approached you to try and be a friend?"

"No," Emma said. "They look at me and whisper how I'm such a bookworm and that I'm not normal. But I love to read and I don't want to give that up just to get a friend."

"And you shouldn't," her mother said. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure there's someone who will want to be your friend and will perhaps have the same interests you do."

"I hope so," Emma replied before seeing she was at the college. "Okay, I'm at the college now. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Your father and I love you too, sweetie. Talk to you later."

As she put away her phone and her book, the purple-haired girl skipped up the steps before she stopped at seeing a man in what looked like a karate gi standing over a man who was half his height and had a cane. "Come on, old man! Think you can take me on?!" The larger man taunted.

Emma didn't like that he was picking on an eldery man and she marched up to them, unafraid. "Hey!" She said, getting their attention as she stood between the old man and the bully. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She asked, glaring at him.

He laughed. "What are you going to do about it, freak?!" He asked, glaring back at her.

She took a moment to think while he laughed and noticed something that gave her an idea, along with remembering that she had read a book on Ninjitsu and was currently reading a book on Kung Fu. She knew how to defeat the bully without touching him. She looked up at him. "I bet this eldery man can stay on the steps without losing his balance," she said. "Can you do the same?"

He scoffed. "Just watch me, freak," he said and began heading down the stairs, doing all sorts of flips and tricks and running a bit. Emma cocked an eyebrow, smirking now, having a feeling the bully was about to lose his balance.

A moment later, he landed after doing a spin jump and promptly lost his balance. His arms spun as he tried to keep his feet moving to stop himself, but continued tripping over his feet and just able to keep himself from faceplanting on the sidewalk but in his haste, he crashed into the side of a bus that had parked next to the sidewalk at the bus stop.

Everyone was shocked and Emma began laughing, amused that the jerk had fallen for the trap. She now decided to make him see what a fool he made of himself. "Hey, jerk!" She called out, getting his attention and everyone else's attention. "I didn't say 'where' on the steps! Nor did I say he'd be doing tricks!"

She laughed again and everyone else began laughing too, realizing what had happened. The bully growled and walked away, his ego bruised, along with a black eye.

Giggling, Emma turned to the old man, sobering as she hoped he wasn't injured. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I am," he said, smiling at her. "That was very clever on your part."

"Thanks," she said. "But I just wanted him to leave you alone."

"And you defeated him with wit instead of fists," he said. "Out of curiosity, may I ask why?"

She smiled. "I've read some books on Ninjitsu and Kung Fu," she said. "But those books have also suggested that surprising your enemy or tricking him into making a mistake is often the best defense without striking a single blow."

The old man smiled again. "You are wise then," he said.

"Thank you," she said before noticing the time. "I'm sorry, I have to run to class or I'll be late."

"Of course," he said understandingly. "And thank you for helping an old man."

"You're welcome," she said before dancing up the steps and into the doors, hurrying to her class.

Master Wu smiled. "She has a good heart like Marinette and Adrien," he said to himself.

His Miraculous Kwami peeked out from his hiding spot. "She would make a good hero, if we had another miraculous for her," he said, saying the last part regrettably.

"I know," Master Wu said. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

 _Later that afternoon, after class..._

Emma was thrilled. Her speech had been well received by the class and she had been awarded the honor of making the dean's list. She couldn't wait to tell her parents when she got home.

She passed by some shops and decided to go in and have a look around before heading home to do her homework. She entered a little thrift shop that sold all kinds of things. As she glanced around, something dark purple caught her eye. She picked it up and found it to be a dark purple skull bracelet. "Wow. I've never seen a bracelet like this before," she said.

She carefully opened it so that she could slid it on her wrist and she tested it to see if it fit, careful not to close it yet. To her delight, it was a perfect fit and she decided she'd buy it and wear it all the time. It matched her pants and black went with anything.

Slipping it off, she carefully closed it and looked around a bit more before deciding that she'd just get the bracelet. She went to the counter and placed the bracelet down on it. "How much for this bracelet, please?" She asked politely.

The lady behind the counter looked at it. "Oh, wow. I didn't think anyone would buy this," she said. "We've had it for almost a year now."

"Really?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Yeah," the lady said before smiling. "You like skulls?"

"Skeletons, actually," Emma replied. "But I like the color and the skulls do look pretty cool."

The lady nodded. "They do," she said.

"How much for it?" Emma repeated her question politely.

"Ten cents."

The sixteen-year-old was surprised, but gave the lady a dime. "Thank you," she said, putting the bracelet in her purse and then heading for home.

But little did she know, there was more to the bracelet than she realized.

* * *

 **Hmm. What is it about Emma's new bracelet? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. A New Friend?

**Reaper and Corbeau belong to VinnieStokerLover, who kindly gave me permission to use them. Thank you, Amiga! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Friend?**

Emma made it home and opened the door, making sure it was locked behind her when she entered the house. She smiled and leaned against the door, breathing in the scent of the roses that were in vases in each room of the house.

The house was a two-story and cozily decorated, something Emma liked. While her parents were quite wealthy, they enjoyed living simply, as they had done before becoming wealthy. Emma liked living simply too, despite what most other rich people thought. She rolled her eyes at that thought. Some of her parents' friends may have been rich in money, but they were poor on manners, one of the reasons Emma was careful around rich snobs, though she did hold hope that not all rich people were like that. After all, her parents weren't like that at all.

Going up to her room, she set her book bag down on her computer desk and put her purse away, taking out the skull bracelet and smiling at it. "I think I'll wear this to school tomorrow," she said to herself. "I could wear a purple shirt, my black jeans, and black sneakers."

As she was deciding this, she put the bracelet on, carefully snapping the clasp shut so that it wouldn't come loose and the bracelet fall off her wrist. She examined it more closely. "If someone made this, they really took the time to craft it so well," she said aloud.

"Too bad the person it was gifted to didn't appreciate that," came a voice that startled her and she jumped, whirling around and looking around, but didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She asked, reaching to grab her phone, but something landed on her arm and she looked to see something on her arm that moved. "Aah!"

With a swipe of her other hand, she smacked the unknown thing off her arm. "Ow!" The same voice exclaimed as the thing, which she could see now was mostly black and she thought she saw some white, was getting up from where it had landed on her bed and it began hovering in the air.

Another scream left Emma and she fled the room, hearing the voice call out, but she didn't stop until she reached a closet door and quickly went inside, leaning against the door and trying to regain her breath. After a moment, she opened her eyes. "Okay, that was a large bug for sure," she said to herself. "But...I've never seen a bug like that before."

If she recalled right, it looked to be as tall as her thumb and it hovered without wings, something that didn't seem possible. "How can it fly without wings?" She asked herself.

"I just can," came the voice and she froze before the light turned on and she saw the creature in front of her face.

"Aah!" Emma screamed and opened the door fast, tripping and landing on her side before looking back to see the creature turned off the light and closed the closet door, but then she heard him sigh.

"What's the point?" He asked.

Now that she was looking at him, she noticed how he looked like a skeleton. In fact, he actually looked similar to a skeleton costume with the black material and the white bones printed on the material. His skull looked smooth and to her surprise, he had eyes and eyelids, but his eyes didn't look bloodshot or bugged-out eyes. They were purple with a white dot in the center. She saw him turn away.

"Wait!" She said, standing up fast and catching him in her hands.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise, apparently having not expected her to grab him like that.

Seeing she had surprised him, she moved her hands so that they were cupped around him as she gazed at him. "A little skeleton?" She asked, her confusion on her face and in her voice, but a note of curiosity was in her voice too.

"You're half-right," he said, seeing her look more curious. "I'm a Kwami."

Emma's eyes widened. "A powerful being that can grant their power to whoever they choose," she said, recalling some of the books about mythological creatures that she had read and found fascinating.

He nodded. "Yes," he said, relieved that she had calmed down.

She looked at him. "Are you lost?" She asked. "Who is...the one you granted your power to?"

He shook his head. "I'm not lost," he said. "You're wearing the miraculous."

He pointed to her bracelet and she looked at it, her eyes widening. "A miraculous?" She asked. "What's that?"

"A piece of jewelry that a Kwami inhabits and helps the Kwami to bond to the person they've chosen to wield their power," he explained. "You're wearing the bracelet that I chose to inhabit."

Emma looked at it more closely before looking at him. "I had no idea it was more than just a bracelet," she admitted.

He cocked his head curiously. "Why did you purchase it?" He asked.

"Well, I like skeletons, and it's dark purple, my favorite color," she said, indicating to her hair. "And yes, it's natural."

He nodded, seeing her hair was naturally dark purple. She then looked curious again. "When I pointed out that someone spent time to make this bracelet, you commented on how the person who received it didn't appreciate it," she said. "What did you mean by that?"

The kwami sighed and looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

She nodded. "By the way, I'm Emma," she said. "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," he said, sounding a bit sad by this.

She blinked. "You...don't have a name?" She repeated softly, her tone astonished. "How? How could you not have a name?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Because I was what remained," he said softly. "The unwanted bit."

Emma looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Taking this to mean she wanted to hear his story, he hovered in the air, but noted how she made herself comfortable in the plush chair and she patted the arm of the chair in a gesture that he should sit down too. He did and looked at her as he took a deep breath.

"When the miraculouses were first created thousands of years ago, the kwamis were only known to a few people. The ones of high socities. Kings, queens, high royalty, and the rich people.

"Now, us kwamis work with each other to keep the balance of light and dark. For each kwami that represents light, there is a kwami that represents dark. There must be an even number for it to be in balance."

Emma nodded. "You can't have too much of the dark and you can't have too much of the light," she recalled. "The balance of good and evil."

He nodded. "But after the kwamis were all created, there was only a bit of that magic left, mostly dark, but some light, so I was created, a skeleton kwami. Unheard of, and with a feared power.

"When the skull bracelet was created and presented to me to inhabit, I bonded with it and was given to a princess, but she didn't appreciate me. I was treated like a servant and she only used my power for her amusement."

"She abused you and your power," the sixteen-year-old said softly.

"Yes," he replied. "And then, the skull bracelet was tossed away and got lost among the king's treasure. And I vanished too, as I couldn't be seen if I wasn't bonded to someone."

He paused and Emma noticed a couple tears escaping the kwami's eyes. Gently, she wiped away his tears, making him look at her and she gave him a look of sympathy. "So all this time, the skull bracelet has been lost? No one even picked it up and tried it on?" She asked.

"No one, until you did," he replied. "Where the miraculous went, I went, for a while hoping someone would be willing to buy it, but after it didn't happen, I gave up, simply watching."

"So that's what the lady meant that she didn't think anyone would buy the bracelet," the teenager said. "She mentioned they had had it for almost a year."

"Even longer for me," he said before looking at her. "You are the first person to be kind to me, Emma, and haven't treated me as if I'm just a toy."

"Of course not, you're a being with feelings too," she said, making him give her a small smile. "And you need a name. No kwami bonded to me is going to be nameless."

He looked surprised and she smiled before falling into thought, looking at him, one finger gently rubbing over his head. He closed his eyes, showing that he liked that, making her smile in amusement before she glanced down at a notebook nearby, recognizing it to be hers and realizing she must have left it down there by mistake. She glanced at it and found it was her Spanish notebook.

And the first word she had learned in Spanish was _hueso,_ which meant bone.

Emma grinned. "Hueso," she said, making him open his eyes to look at her. "Your name is Hueso. It's Spanish for bone."

He gave it some thought and smile. "Hueso," he said and smiled. "I like it."

The teenager grinned too and Hueso gently touched her hand. "Emma, I am now bonded to you," he said. "It's only fair I show you what my powers are and what you can become with my help."

Seeing she was listening, he continued. "My main power is hypnosis, which you will be able to use at anytime, but your most powerful attack will be a high-pitched cackle that can make your enemies temporarily deaf and allow you to escape if you are trapped."

"Hypnosis and a high-pitched cackle?" She repeated, her grin growing wider. "Now that sounds cool."

Hueso smiled. "To do the high-pitched cackle, you will have to call out this phrase: 'bone rattle'. Shout it out when you want to use it and your mouth will glow and when you feel it start to tingle, then the bone rattle is at full capacity and you can use it effectively," he said.

Emma nodded and a thought hit her. "With powers like that, I could help out people, like Ladybug and Cat Noir do," she said.

Hearing that, Hueso smiled. "Ah, Tikki and Plagg," he said. "Looks like they found two young ones eager to be heroes too."

She smiled. "There was a third too, I think," she said. "She was all black and had feathers, kind of like a crow."

"Ah, that would be Reaper," her new friend said. "He is a crow kwami and has given his power to Corbeau."

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Corbeau," Emma repeated. "So, what would our hero name be?"

Hueso sighed sadly. "Like with me, the hero form was never given a name," he said, looking down.

She nodded understandingly and looked at her Spanish notebook again before making a decision. "Esqueleto," she said. "It's Spanish for skeleton."

Hueso had to smile. "Because I'm a skeleton?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, showing he was teasing her.

She smirked back. "That and like I said, I like skeletons," she said before looking at her bracelet. "So, how do I activate our hero form?"

He looked nervous. "Don't laugh, but the phrase is 'grin wide'," he said. "And you spin the bracelet on your wrist."

"Okay then."

Hueso looked up in surprise as Emma stood up and spun the bracelet. "Hueso, grin wide!" She exclaimed.

Feeling a gentle pull that he didn't think he'd ever feel again, Hueso merged with the bracelet as Emma held her arm up high in the air before brushing her hands over her head and then crossing her arms so that her hands touched her shoulders and then ran down the length of her arms. As a result, a dark purple body suit with bones on it like a skeleton appeared on her body with a dark purple helmet that covered the top half of her face completely, leaving only the lower part of her face visible before a face mask came over her mouth, making her smile. She then noticed something at her hip and it was a skull pouch with shuriken inside. Grinning again, she took a look in the mirror and held up a couple shuriken before hearing sirens and she turned her head towards the window, seeing police cars heading for a dance studio.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to learn as I go," Emma, now as Esqueleto, said as she ran down the street and climbed up a building to the roof before running along the rooftops towards the dance studio, hoping she wouldn't mess up and that Hueso wouldn't regret bonding with her.

* * *

 **Well, well. Looks like there's a new hero in Paris. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. A New Ally?

**Chapter 3: A New Ally?**

Cat Noir and Ladybug arrived at the dance studio just in time to see a figure in a black-and-white body suit with the two colors slanted at various angles glaring at the teacher and students. "No one mocks the Swan King!" He said and began dancing gracefully.

The two heroes looked at each other, quickly sizing up the situation. "A young man mocked for taking ballet?" She asked. "I heard about this earlier today."

"Same here," Cat Noir said. "Any chance it could be a different guy?"

"Doubtful," Corbeau said as she arrived, having caught the question.

"Well, we better get in there," Ladybug said.

"At least he doesn't have feathers," Cat Noir said before looking sheepishly at Corbeau. "No offense, madam."

"None taken," she replied kindly with a smile, knowing he was allergic to feathers.

When they got to the dance room, the Swan King was about to attack the teacher. "My father's paying you good money to train me and I won't be mocked!" He yelled.

Ladybug moved fast. "Block him!" She called out, jumping in front of the teacher.

Cat Noir laughed as the akumatized boy missed. "Ooh, so close, but no cat scratch," he said.

"Not today," Corbeau said firmly.

Furious that he had missed, the Swan King went to attack again, gracefully dancing and not missing a beat. His attack was just about to land when something flew threw the air and caught onto his costume, knocking him back before he was trapped against the wall by four sharp and shiny metal stars.

"Time to clip your wings," a new voice said as Esqueleto jumped down, holding up more shuriken in her hands as she was ready to defend the others.

 _No doubt, this one is akumatized,_ she thought to herself as she quickly joined the other three in guarding the teacher and other students. "Okay, what are we up against?" She asked Corbeau, who was next to her.

"Another one of Hawk Moth's attempts to get our Miraculouses," the blonde-haired hero girl said.

"His attempts are so boring by now," Cat Noir said. "And I hate being bored."

Esqueleto figured it was because the boy was a cat and smiled a bit before looking at Ladybug, who nodded. "Welcome aboard," she said. "He calls himself Swan King and apparently, he's mad that he was mocked for taking ballet classes."

The new hero shook her head. "Okay," she said after a moment. "So we have to find the akuma. The question is, where is it?"

They looked thoughtful before Corbeau had an idea. "What about the ballet shoes Swan King's wearing?" She suggested.

They tried to block his attacks and grab the shoes off his feet, but he quickly avoided their attempts. "I think Corbeau's right," Cat Noir said. "Look how he's trying to keep them away from us."

"Alright, then! Go for the shoes!" Ladybug said.

Esqueleto felt this was a good chance to see if her hypnosis would work and she got close enough to Swan King and blinked, her eyes turning into purple-and-white circles. He seemed to look into her eyes, but then shook his head. "Nice try," he said, throwing out a graceful leg kick. Esqueleto dodged in time and moved back towards the terrified students.

"Well, that didn't work as I hoped," she said softly. "I'll have to work on that later."

They kept trying to catch him, but it seemed only Esqueleto's shuriken could hold him down at least for a moment. This gave her an idea and seeing that Corbeau was trying to keep Swan King busy, she turned to Cat Noir.

"Do you have a special power that is your most powerful attack?" She asked.

"Sure do," he said before looking at her. "You've got an idea, haven't you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Meowtastic," he said, making her smile. "I'm all ears."

"You and I use our strongest attacks against him. Maybe it will throw him for a loop."

"Sounds good to me," he said before looking at Ladybug. "Might want to get your lucky charm ready, milady. It's time for a claw and bone attack."

"Bone Rattler!" Esqueleto called out and her mouth started lighting up.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried out, throwing her yo-yo up in the air.

"Catacalysm!" Cat Noir cried out as energy gathered in his right hand.

Seeing what they were doing, Corbeau kept Swan King distracted long enough for Cat Noir to make the floor boards rot away around the villain and Esqueleto felt her mouth tingle, unleashing her high-pitched cackle, which made the Swan King cringe and cover his ears.

Ladybug's lucky charm gave her a can of silly string and she moved quickly, dousing the villain with the stringy goo. As the villain tried to get the silly string off him, Corbeau and Cat Noir moved in, pinning him down while Esqueleto grabbed the ballet shoes, tugging them off the villain and slicing them with a shuriken.

A black butterfly flew out and Ladybug was quick to catch it and de-evilize it before throwing the can of silly string into the air, to which a flurry of red hearts appeared and restored everything back to normal, including the young man that had been akumatized. After the teacher apologized and asked the young man if he wanted to join, the four heroes gathered outside before Ladybug looked at the new hero. "Who are you?" She asked curiously as Cat Noir and Corbeau nodded, wanting to know who she was.

The skull bracelet on the girl's arm flashed light purple, indicating that she was about to transform back. "Someone who wants to help," she said before turning and disappearing fast, making the other three wonder before they heard the telltale beeping of their miraculouses and quickly said goodbye, heading to their homes.

* * *

Emma made it home just before her transformation wore off, catching Hueso in her hands as he unmerged from the bracelet, looking absolutely exhausted. "Hueso, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled. "I'm alright, Emma," he said before a look of joy and pride came to his face. "Emma, you used the powers exactly as I dreamed and hoped the one I was bonded to would."

She smiled at that. "I think this calls for a celebration," she said. "You ever had pizza before?"

He shook his head and she smiled, ordering a large, stuffed crust meat lovers' pizza, her favorite. It soon arrived and, letting Hueso sit on her shoulder, Emma carried the pizza and a bottle of root bear to her room and set the food down on her computer desk, putting two slices of pizza on a plate and filling two glasses with the soda. Hueso breathed the aroma in deeply. "Oh, that smells so good," he said.

"Wait until you taste it," Emma said as she set him down by the plate.

After just one small bite, the skeleton kwami attacked the slice with vigor, getting a bit of pizza sauce on his face. He at first was unsure about the soda as it fizzled, but after he tried it, he drank it happily.

"Emma, thank you," Hueso said after a moment, making her look at him. "Thank you for giving me hope."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Hueso," she said. "I promise you, I'll never lose the miraculous and you'll always be my friend."

A few tears escaped his eyes. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "After so long, I finally feel appreciated."

"I'll never make you feel unappreciated nor will I ever abuse your powers, Amigo," she said. "That I swear."

"I believe you," he said, nuzzling her cheek, making her smile as she returned the affectionate nuzzle.

 _In Hawk Moth's lair..._

"Grr! Foiled again!" He growled before recalling what he had briefly seen before his latest victim had been released from his control. "Hmm. A skeleton? Quite unusual and what power."

The only piece of jewelry he had seen was a skull bracelet on Esqueleto's arm. "A new miraculous?" He said. "I'll have to do some research."

He was still deep in thought as the room became dark once more.

* * *

 **Oh, man! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, guys. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Targeted

**Chapter 4: Targeted**

Hawk Moth did some research and it took a bit, but he finally found the information he was looking for. "The Skull Miraculous," he read to himself. "A miraculous of unknown power that was created from the remaining magic left over after the other miraculouses were formed. Merging with a skull bracelet and given to a princess years ago, it is now believed that the Skull Miraculous is lost forever and will never be found again."

He paused and looked thoughtful. "Well, someone found it, but who?" He asked himself. "A miraculous of unknown power, but yet, that cackle was powerful, along with those shuriken."

He smiled. "A power like that could ensure my victory over Ladybug and Cat Noir and gain their miraculouses too." His grin grew more wicked and he decided it was time to cause some havoc. "Get ready, my little skeleton. For you will soon be mine."

With that, he went to the special room filled with butterflies and took one in his hand. "Find me someone, my little akuma," he said. "We need a strong ally for this one."

The power-infused butterfly took off through the window while Hawk Moth waited patiently, gripping the top of his cane with both hands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Emma was looking over her math homework and nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, that's done," she said with a smile before looking over her English assignment one more time. "Okay, looks good."

Hueso watched her with a smile before landing lightly on her desk. "Looks like you're all ready," he said. "What's on the list for today?"

"A test in my Science class and a presentation on the different ninjitsu techniques," she said with a smile. "I'm a little nervous about the presentation, though."

"Don't worry, Emma," he said reassuringly. "You'll do great on it."

She smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hueso," she said before gathering her things and looking at the clock, seeing she had two hours before her Science class. "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," he said. Though he wouldn't have left her side anyway, he was happy she invited him along. She opened her bag and he found a place that was clear and comfy. "Ready," he said to her.

"Okay," she said with a smile and headed out, calling her folks to let them know she was heading for the college.

Arriving at the classroom, she took advantage of the time to review what she had studied, Hueso poking his head out to quiz her, to which she answered the questions, only missing one. "I think you're ready," he said.

"Me too, thanks," she said, smiling before rubbing his head gently with her fingers. She then noted the time. "You better hide before someone spots you."

Nodding, he went back into her bag just as the teacher arrived and looked up to see Emma and he smiled. "Ah, Emma," he said. "Always the first one to arrive."

"I do my best, sir," she replied.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that a few other students arrived, but it seemed most of the class was missing. The teacher shook his head, but gave out the test.

Emma, thanks to studying with Hueso, answered the test questions easily and finished within the hour, going up and turning in her finished test. The teacher smiled. "Good luck with your presentation," he whispered. "I think I just might attend as I'm curious about ninjitsu."

Emma smiled. "Thank you," she whispered back before heading out. She had just arrived in the Sports Hall where she would spend some quiet time when the fire alarm rang out. Startled, she quickly ran out of the building. "What's going on?!" She asked a fellow student, having to shout to be heard over the blaring alarms.

"A freaky guy is attacking the library!" The student replied, pointing to said college building, which looked absolutely wrecked and a man who looked super buff was tearing it apart. Students screamed and ran while the guy looked around, his dark costume putting Emma on edge.

"Strong Man find skeleton hero!" The akumatized man bellowed out.

The dark-haired girl barely held in a gasp, sharply realizing that he meant her. Seeing some students heading out in a panic, she quickly headed for another nearby building, going inside and going into the restroom. Hueso flew out from her book bag. "He means you, Emma," he said worriedly.

"And you, Hueso," she said. "That guy must have been sent by that Hawk Moth the other three mentioned in our battle with Swan King."

The small skeleton looked worried and gestured to the skull bracelet. "We need to stop him."

Emma nodded and set her things down on a table inside the large stall so that her stuff would be safe and she stepped out with Hueso flying in and locking the stall door before flying back to her and nodding. Nodding, she took a deep breath and lifted up her arm.

"Hueso, grin wide!" She called out, spinning her bracelet.

Moments later, Esqueleto stood in Emma's place and opened her green eyes before heading out fast to confront Strong Man.

Outside, most of the students had gathered around to watch in horror as the freak destroyed more of the Library. The police and fire department did their best to keep the students back before someone spotted Esqueleto running towards the Library. "Look!" They cried out.

Seeing who it was, they watched as the hero landed on a lightpost nearby and faced the akumatized man. "Hey, Strong Man!" She called out, making him look at her.

"Skeleton hero," he growled and lunged for her.

Not expecting that, Esqueleto jumped out of the way and took off. "Gotta get him away from here," she said to herself and ran, leading the akumatized human on a wild chase until they came to the junkyard. Panting a bit, Esqueleto was about to call up her Bone Rattler when two large hands grabbed her and she struggled to get free.

"Master will be pleased," Strong Man said as he held the hero girl in an unbreakable grip. "Strong Man won't be ridiculed for being different."

Emma was afraid now. "I could really use some help right now," she said to herself.

"Hey! Hands off the lady!" Came a familiar voice and the hero girl looked up to see Cat Noir fly in and smack Strong Man with his staff, forcing him to free Esqueleto, who landed on her feet and gave the cat hero a grateful look.

"Thanks, Cat Noir," she said. "You're right on time."

He smiled and winked at her. "And I'm not alone," he said, gesturing to his right as Ladybug and Corbeau appeared.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked.

"Also, what is your name?" Corbeau asked.

Emma smiled. "Esqueleto," she replied to the blonde-haired girl's question before looking at the dark-haired girl. "And yes, I'm alright."

Strong Man got up and they faced him. "Strong Man will swat others like flies!" He roared. "Master wants skeleton hero!"

Cat Noir looked at Esqueleto. "Um, please tell me you have nothing to do with Hawk Moth?" He asked.

"I don't," she replied.

"I think it's safe to say that you're the target this time, Esqueleto," Ladybug said grimly.

"Could it be because of her power?" Corbeau asked.

"That and my miraculous is a rare one," Esqueleto replied.

Looking grim, the four faced the akumatized man and with some quick teamwork, they had him returned to normal, and Ladybug's lucky charm, some exercise bands, restored all the damage. Emma thanked the three for not only helping her, but saving her before she ran back to where her stuff was and checked to see they were along before Hueso unmerged from the bracelet and unlocked the stall door and she went in. "Hueso, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded, though was looking a bit exhausted. Going for her lunch sack, which had snacks in it, Emma gave him some cheese and peanut butter crackers, which he gobbled up before feeling better and going back into her bag while she grabbed her things and headed for the library.

The presentation went well, despite Emma being nervous and stressed after the attack. When the presentations were done, she headed out, finding there was another akumatized person on the news. Quickly transforming, Esqueleto joined in and they again made quick work of the enemy, but Ladybug looked at Esqueleto. "He was after you too," she said. "Hawk Moth is targeting you."

"I know and that's what is scaring me," Esqueleto said. "He must be after my miraculous."

Ladybug nodded before looking at her. "You should go see Master Wu," she said. "He knows all about us and he'll know what to do."

"Master Wu?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," the dark-haired girl answered and whispered the address to her. Thanking her, Emma took off, reverting back to her human form and giving Hueso some more food before they went to the address Ladybug gave them. Curious, she looked at Hueso.

"Maybe we should go in as Esqueleto, just in case?" She suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think we should," he said.

Moments later, Esqueleto entered the building. "Hello?" She called out, unsure of herself. "Master Wu? Are you in?"

An older man came out and she gasped in surprise. "You!" She exclaimed as she recognized him. "You're the man that jerk was taunting!"

"Ah, and you're the girl who beat him with wit," Master Wu said with a chuckle. "Emma."

She jerked back a bit in surprise. How did he know who she was under her mask. "Why are you calling me that, sir?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

He chuckled gently. "Don't be afraid, Emma," he said gently. "I know all about you, thanks to my Kwami telling me about you and how you found your miraculous."

A small green Kwami that looked similar to a turtle came out. "All is secure, Master," he said.

Nodding, the older man looked at Emma. "Your secret is safe here," he said. "My Kwami and I will not betray your trust."

Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and spoke two words that she hoped she never would have to speak after her Kwami told her about them. The two words to disengage the transformation before it wore off completely. "Frown low," she said in a soft voice.

Hueso disengaged from the bracelet and moved to sit on Emma's shoulder, looking at Master Wu warily, not completely trusting him.

Master Wu nodded to the cushion beside Emma and she took that as an invitation to sit down, focusing on him as he gently cleared his throat. "I've been searching for the skull bracelet, but never found it," he said. "It's power is very strong, stronger than Hawk Moth's power."

Emma drew in a sharp breath. "Is that why he's after me?" She asked. "He wants the miraculous?"

"Yes, along with Ladybug's earrings, Cat Noir's ring, and Corbeau hair barrette," the older man said gravely. "If he should gain all of them, he would be unstoppable."

He looked at her. "Never lose your miraculous and never give it up," he said solemnly.

"I won't," she promised. "I promised Hueso that I'd never do that."

"Hueso?" He questioned curiously.

Emma nodded and held her Kwami in her hands. "He didn't have a name before I met him," she said. "So I named him Hueso, which means 'bone' in Spanish and our hero form is 'Esqueleto' which is Spanish for 'skeleton'."

Master Wu was impressed and nodded. "It's good to see that he has a good friend who cares," he said. "But if Hawk Moth is after you, then you must be always watchful. These two failed attacks won't deter him from gaining the Skull Miraculous."

Hueso agreed, looking worried and he looked up at Emma. "Emma, what if he does succeed?" He asked worriedly.

"He won't, Hueso, not as long as I stand," she reassured him, but deep down, she was worried too. If Hawk Moth managed to get ahold of her miraculous, there would possibly be no stopping him from getting the other miraculouses.

Emma hugged Hueso to her shoulder gently, feeling him return the hug. "I promised you that I'd never lose you nor would I ever abandon you," she said. "If Hawk Moth ever succeeds in getting you, I will fight him tooth and nail to get you back."

He looked at up her with a smile. "I know you will," he said.

She nodded, her resolve hardening as she knew she'd be steadfast in her promise not only to Hueso, but also to the people she had silently promised to protect when she first became Esqueleto.

Little did she know though, that the next attack Hawk Moth had planned, would be personal and test her loyalty and promise.

* * *

 **Looks like Emma is going to have a lot on her plate for a while. Can she keep her promise to Hueso, Master Wu, and the people? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Attack!

**Chapter 5: Attack!**

Emma lay in bed that night after meeting with Master Wu and Wayzz, but she couldn't sleep. Hueso, who was in his bed nearby, was awake too and he floated over to the teenager, who held out a hand for him to land in and she drew him closer to her, placing him on her pillow. "Hueso, I'm not going to lie. I'm scared," the dark-haired girl said.

"Me too," he said. "Hawk Moth's after you. If he should gain the Skull Miraculous...the whole world won't be safe from him."

She nodded before looking grim. "I won't let him get you," she said firmly. "We're bonded for life."

Hueso chuckled, appreciating her loyalty. "You're one of a kind, Emma," he said. "I'm glad I'm bonded to someone who's understanding like the humans Tikki, Plagg, and Reaper are bonded to."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad to be bonded to a Kwami who not only trusts me with his powers, but is also my best friend," she said. She then had an idea. "Why don't we listen to some relaxing music? That helps me sleep sometimes."

He nodded and the girl called up a program on her phone that had soothing Celtic music, one of her favorite types of music. As the soft sounds filled the room, the two friends settled down with Hueso going back to his bed and Emma snuggling under her covers, both falling asleep finally.

The next morning wasn't what they expected.

* * *

Emma woke up when her alarm went off and went downstairs to grab some breakfast with Hueso following her. The girl didn't have class until later that afternoon, so they had the morning to do what they wanted.

That changed when Emma turned on the television in time to hear a breaking news report.

"There's this strange lady that apparently can captures an audience as she speaks!" A reporter said before something black surrounded her and lifted her up in the air. "Literally!"

The camera panned to show a lady dressed in black and white and she was speaking and while she spoke, something that looked like zebra tails, some black and some white, reached out and captured people. "It's rude to leave when the Captivator is speaking!" The lady said.

Emma dropped the glass of water that was in her hand as she recognized the voice. "Mom?!" She asked in horror.

Hueso caught the glass so that it didn't hit the floor and shatter, but he too was shocked as they watched the report, who looked amused that the camera was looking at her and she blew it a kiss. "I assume everyone can see me on that camera?" She asked sweetly to the cameraman.

He swallowed. "Y-Yes, m-ma'am," he stammered out.

"Good," she said. "Then everyone will hear me, especially the one my master wants. The girl with the skeleton kwami!"

Emma sat down in a chair in shock, now knowing who the Captivator's master was. "Hawk Moth," she said in horror.

Hueso looked concerned. "He couldn't have known she is your mom," he said. "She was just a random victim to him."

The girl bit her lip before looking thoughtful. "Hueso, how does Hawk Moth choose his victims?" She asked. "When we helped the others battle the Swan King, they mentioned an akuma, which Ladybug purified after we found where it was hiding."

Hueso nodded. "Akuma are attracted to negative emotions," he said. "No doubt Hawk Moth is using the Butterfly Miraculous to do so."

Emma listened closely. "The Butterfly Miraculous has dark powers?" She asked.

"Because the person she is bonded to is a dark being greedy for power and so misuses her power to try and gain the other miraculouses to try and take over the world," he said.

The girl grew more thoughtful. "The miraculous can't get away from him?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "The only way to break the bond between the miraculous and the human is with the human passing on. The Butterfly Miraculous is bound to Hawk Moth forever."

"But if he's after the other miraculouses, they'd be useless to him because those Kwami are bonded to other humans," Emma said.

"Except the Ladybug, Cat, and Butterfly Miraculouses are the strongest of all the miraculouses, as am I," Hueso explained. "If all four are used for evil, then all hope is lost."

The dark-haired girl nodded and stood up, her jaw set. "We've got to rescue Mom," she said. "I only wish I had a way to contact the others and ask for help."

"Don't worry," the small skeleton said. "If they saw the news, then they are no doubt on their way."

She nodded and spun her bracelet. "Hueso, grin wide!" She cried out.

Once she had transformed, Emma ran out of the house, but she wondered where the presentation was being held. She spotted Ladybug up ahead and caught up to her. "You saw the news?" She asked the dark-haired hero.

"I did," she said. "That lady was supposed to go to the local high school after her presentation in the park."

Emma realized with a start that her mother was in Paris. _No doubt wanted to surprise me that she was home,_ she thought to herself as the two of them caught up to Cat Noir and Corbeau.

"That's one tough lady," the blonde-haired girl hero said.

"Nothing's too tough for this cat," the blonde-haired boy beside her said, grinning at seeing Ladybug and Esqueleto coming up to them. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Esqueleto looked at him. "Why don't you just kiss Ladybug instead of constantly flirting with her?" She said in a no-nonsense tone. "Anyone can see that you love her."

To his credit, Cat Noir blushed furiously and Corbeau giggled at that before a scream drew their attention to where the Captivator was. "Start saving the people she's captured!" Ladybug said urgently.

"You guys do that and I'll stop the Captivator!" The skeleton hero said as she moved quickly, scaling up a nearby building.

"Good luck!" Corbeau called out to her.

Esqueleto nodded to the girl in gratitude before returning her focus to climbing. "I'm going to need it with battling my mom," she said softly.

Landing lightly on her feet, she grabbed a couple shuriken. "Hey, Captivator!" She called out, getting the villain's attention. "You want me? Come and get me!"

"The skeleton miraculous!" Captivator cried out, giving chase as Esqueleto ran. The young heroine began thinking fast and realized she had no choice.

"Maybe my hypnosis will work," she said to herself before ducking and causing the Captivator to trip, but the villain got up and turned in time to get four shuriken landing and pinning her arms and legs down. The villain grunted, but the shuriken held.

Esqueleto kneeled down and blinked, her eyes becoming purple-and-white circles. "Focus on me, Captivator," she commanded in a low voice.

The villain grunted again, trying to get free, but as she gazed into the hypnotic circles, her eyes mimicked the circles and her struggles began lessening. "Yes," the heroine said. "Cease struggling and look deeper into my eyes."

Captivator was soon hypnotized and Esqueleto sensed someone trying to regain control over the akumatized human, but her hypnosis was proving stronger. "Hello, Hawk Moth," the heroine said, her eyes still spinning with the purple-and-white circles. "I have the skull miraculous and it is bonded to me forever. You will never get it."

She then stood up and took a deep breath. _Sorry, Mom,_ she thought before standing taller. "Bone Rattler!"

It wasn't long before her mouth tingled and she let out a high-pitched cackle, one that she could sense that Hawk Moth could hear. She saw Captivator cringe and noticed a laser pointer in her hand. Her instincts telling her that was where the akuma was, she looked at the dazed villain and gently took the laser pointer from her before looking over to see the other three hadn't had much luck freeing the trapped people. "Ladybug! The akuma's here!" Esqueleto called out, tossing the laser pointer to her.

Catching it, Ladybug noticed the pointer was made of tough metal. "Cat Noir, see if you can break this," she said.

"My pleasure, milady," he said. "Catacalysm!"

Corbeau used her powers to corral the trapped people while Ladybug threw her yo-yo up into the air. "Lucky Charm!" She cried out, the magic giving her a whistle. "A whistle?" She asked before seeing the idea and smiling. "Okay."

Esqueleto freed the still-hypnotized Captivator and covered her ears as a sharp whistle sounded out. That, along with Cat Noir's Catacalysm, shattered the laser pointer, freeing the akuma, which Ladybug captured and de-evilized before tossing the whistle up and the magic of her miraculous set everything right again. The skeleton heroine jumped down, carrying a now-recovered lady, who looked a bit dizzy. "You should rest," the skeleton heroine said gently to her, inwardly relieved that her mother was okay. She looked at the others and smiled. "Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Same here," Corbeau said. "Hopefully, Hawk Moth now realizes that trying to get our miraculouses isn't going to be easy."

All four heard beeping sounds and waved to each other before running off to hidden spots before they transformed back. Emma made it to behind a dumpster that was well hidden and she caught Hueso in her hands as he disengaged from the bracelet, smiling up at her. "Your mom's safe, Emma," he said softly.

"Thanks to you and our hero friends," she said, hugging him before she pulled out a bag of fruit and opened it. "Here."

He smiled and dove in, eating with gusto as Emma gently placed the bag of fruit in her purse and left the alley, running towards the park and spotting her mother sitting on a bench nearby. "Mom!" She cried out, running up to her.

"Emma," the woman said in relief as they hugged. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I heard there was an attack at the park and ran over here as fast as I could."

"I'm alright, though...I don't know what happened after it seemed no one liked my presentation," her mother said.

One person came up. "Um, ma'am?" He asked, making them look at him. "It wasn't that we didn't like it."

"We weren't sure about applauding because we didn't want to interrupt you," said another person. "The subject you picked was amazing and we could feel how passionate you were about it and felt it would be rude to interrupt."

The lady smiled. "Well, then," she said. "Why don't we continue? I believe something happened that rudely interrupted me."

"It was this crazy dark butterfly that interrupted you and made you evil," another person said. "But Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Corbeau jumped in to save us, along with someone else who I think calls themselves...Es...oh, I can't think of the name now."

"Esqueleto?" Emma supplied helpfully.

"Yes, that one," the person said. "It's a unique name. What does it mean?"

"It's Spanish for 'skeleton'," the teenager said with a smile. "I remember that from my Spanish lessons."

"A fitting name for her," said another lady. "I'm glad she helps out too."

As everyone, except Emma, headed for the park, the teenager took a deep breath before going into the alley again and hiding, seeing Hueso poke his head out from the purse, looking full from the fruit. "Emma?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Hueso, I need to speak with Master Wu after class," she said.

That worried the skeleton kwami as he had a feeling he knew she was worried about her family. Was she worried enough that she would give up the miraculous to protect her family? He didn't like that thought but inwardly knew that Emma's family was important. He took a deep breath and inwardly decided that whatever Emma decided, he'd support her decision.

Even if it meant that she'd give the skull miraculous to Master Wu and never again become Esqueleto.

* * *

 **Hmm. What will Emma decide? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **Also, I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've just been so busy lately that I haven't been able to continue most of my chapter stories due to work and other things. Hopefully, I can start working on my other chapter stories soon.**

 **Anywho, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

Arriving at Master Wu's place, Emma went inside, looking around to make sure there was no one else. The eldery man saw her come in. "Ah, Emma," he said with a smile. "Welcome. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

She bowed in respect to him. "Master Wu, are we alone?" She asked.

He instantly sensed what she meant. "Come," he said, leading her to a sound-proof room on the side. Wayzz came out to greet them, offering Emma a cup of soothing berry tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you," she said to the Kwami as Hueso came out of her purse and Master Wu gestured to a platter of fruit for the kwamis, who dove into the fruit eagerly, making both the teenager and elderly man smile before they sat down and Master Wu picked up his own cup of tea.

"Hawk Moth akumatized your mother today," he said.

"Yes," she said, taking a sip of tea, the warm liquid warming her as she breathed in the aroma of the tea.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I should have warned you that your family might become targets of Hawk Moth."

Emma was quiet a moment. "I'm actually glad I didn't know," she said. "Because I might not have bonded with Hueso then."

Master Wu smiled. "I think you might have anyway," he said gently. "You have a good heart and would have done anything to keep your family safe."

She nodded, agreeing with him now that she thought about it. "Master Wu, will Hawk Moth attack my family again?" She asked.

"I have not known him to re-akumatize his previous victims, though he does have the power to do so, or change the person into whichever villain he chooses," the elderly man replied. "But to my knowledge, no."

Emma realized there was always that danger, even if Hawk Moth hadn't re-akumatized any or his past victims. She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie. I was scared as I felt him trying to reassert control over her while I had her hypnotized. I sensed he could even hear me speak." A thought struck her. "Do you think he heard my thoughts too?"

"No," Master Wu said gently. "Because you were not under his control, he could not hear your thoughts while you had your mother hypnotized. By the way, well done on getting that hypnosis to work."

"Thank you," she said softly, taking another sip of the tea. "If I may ask, what kind of tea is this? It's delicious and very calming."

"A berry tea," he replied. "It is good for relaxing."

She nodded in agreement, glancing over at the kwamis, who both looked full from eating so much fruit. She smiled in amusement and saw Hueso look at her before coming closer. "Emma," he began. "I understand if you choose to not wear the skull miraculous and be Esqueleto anymore."

She looked at him in surprise. "What?" She asked.

He sighed. "Your family is more important," he said gently. "And it's okay. You gave me hope that there are some who will use my powers to help others." He nuzzled her cheek. "I'll never forget that."

Emma placed her cup of tea down and cradled Hueso in her hands. "Hueso, I'm not giving up being bonded to you and becoming Esqueleto," she said.

"You aren't?" He asked in surprise.

"No, for two reason: One, I never break a promise. And two, you're a part of my family and my best friend, so you're important to me too."

Hueso looked at her, tears filling his eyes and trailing down his face. "You really mean that?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I do," she said with a smile. "I told Hawk Moth that he wasn't getting you, no matter what. We're bonded for life, Hueso. When I first spun the bracelet and we merged, there was no going back. And I'm not going back on my promises."

The small skeleton kwami nuzzled her face against hers, making her giggle as she hugged him while Master Wu smiled, proud of Emma for keeping her promise and not backing down. Wayzz was happy that the skeleton kwami not only had a name for both himself and the hero form, but also an understanding human as a friend.

Emma finished her tea, as did Master Wu, before both stood up and the teenager bowed in respect to the elderly man. "Thank you for listening to my worries, Master Wu," she said.

"I'm happy to help," he said with a smile. "My door is always open if you ever need to...what's the phrase you teenagers use about getting something out?"

She giggled. "Taking a load off?" She supplied helpfully.

"Yes, that," he said with a chuckle. "Good luck to you, Emma. And to you, Hueso. You've got a good human that you're bonded with."

"No doubt about that," Hueso said with a smile. "And she's the best."

Waving goodbye to the elderly man, Emma walked down the street with Hueso hiding in her purse. "You know what?" The teenager said. "I feel like ice cream. How about you, buddy?"

"Ice cream?" The Kwami asked.

She chuckled and walked into the ice cream parlor, ordering a double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough. When her ice cream was ready, she took the dish to a table and scooped some ice cream up on a spoon, holding it out for Hueso to taste. He tried it and his eyes widened, making Emma giggle. "Good?" She asked.

"Amazing," he said. "Humans have such interesting foods."

She giggled again before they heard the door open and Hueso quickly hid behind Emma's arm, glad that her hair was down so that he could hide underneath it. Glancing up, Emma happened to see three teenagers come in and order ice cream. The dark-haired girl spotted Emma and gave her a friendly smile before motioning the other two to follow her as they headed over to where Emma was. "Hi," the dark-haired girl said. "I'm Marinette. Is it okay if Adrien, Lucette, and I join you?"

Emma liked the girl's friendly attitude. "Sure," she said. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Lucette," the blonde-haired girl said.

"I'm Adrien," the blonde-haired boy said.

Emma looked curiously at him. "Adrien Agreste?" She asked.

He blushed. "Yeah," he said.

She smiled. "You have some neat designs," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Marinette smiled. "Emma, do you go to our school?" She asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm a college student," she replied. "I graduated high school early."

"Wow," Lucette said, impressed. "How do you like it?"

"It's awesome," Emma said with a smile. "My parents give speeches and presentations about various topics. In fact, she surprised me today that she was back home and she was working on a presentation in the park."

"That's your mom?" Adrien said. "She gave a really awesome presentation at our school too."

"Yeah," Lucette said.

Marinette nodded before pulling out her history book. "Well, guess we need to get studying," she said.

"What are you guys studying?" Emma asked.

"History. We have a test tomorrow," Lucette replied. "It's on African History."

She lit up. "I loved learning about that country when I was in high school. Still do," she said excitedly before perking up. "Hey, can I help you guys study for it?"

"Sure," Adrien said. "I'm having a bit of difficulty remembering a few rivers and such."

"Same here," Marinette said and Lucette nodded.

Emma smiled. "Then I'll teach you a trick that my history teacher taught me," she said.

As they were talking, Hueso slid quietly up to Emma's neck while still hiding, snuggling into her neck. Feeling that, Emma reached up and gently stroked his head with one finger, making it look like she was playing with her hair as she became fast friends with the other three, not knowing that they were secretly the other heroes who helped keep Paris safe, nor did they know that she was secretly the new hero who had sworn to help keep the city safe.

* * *

 _In Hawk Moth's lair..._

Hawk Moth growled in anger. He had found that while he heard Esqueleto when she spoke after hypnotizing his victim, he couldn't hear her thoughts and find out who she was, no doubt because she wasn't under his control. "No doubt this rare miraculous is too powerful, just like the ladybug, cat, and crow miraculouses," he said to himself as white butterflies flew around him.

Clutching the top of his cane, he grew thoughtful. "Still, the war is far from over," he chuckled. "I will get that skull miraculous someday."

As the window in his lair closed, blocking out any light, Hawk Moth laughed evilly, already on the hunt for another victim, one that would hopefully help him finally get the miraculouses he so eagerly sought.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Rare Miraculous". Thank you all who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and enjoyed the story. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
